Three Different Children
by swingsetxmemory
Summary: Three different lives. Three different promises. Three different endings. Despite their differences, they were friends. Oneshot. And, I'm bad at summaries.


Three different children.

A hyper blonde boy who hid behind smiles.

An angst-filled boy with the desire for revenge.

A smart girl who didn't know where her loyalties stood.

Three different truths.

He found that dreaming his pains away made him happier. He found caring for others made him smile more, he cared for anyone and everyone with his big heart, everyone but himself.

He found that plotting revenge against his older brother made him powerful. He found that caring for others was pointless and would only get in his way. He found that using others was just a game.

She found that people don't always appear, as they seem. She found that her crush was someone who wouldn't dare glance her way, but her annoying teammate was caring and kind to her. She found that severing ties brought pain forged with anger.

Three different dreams.

He dreamed to prove everyone wrong. He dreamed to become someone better than the best. He dreamed to be respected and loved, he dreamed for the attention he never received when he was a child.

He dreamed for the day that man was brought down by his own hands. He dreamed to avenge his loving family and his father who had only begun to acknowledge him. He dreamed to kill that man, to torture him, to make him pay.

She dreamed to protect her friends so that no one else got hurt. She dreamed to finally have the man she dearly loved. She dreamed to keep her promises in order to bring her best friend back.

Three different stories.

He was a young boy with a demon locked inside of him. He grew up feeling hated and unwanted without anyone to lean on. He knew no one liked him, yet he craved for attention and would try to get people to notice him, whether in hatred or friendship.

He was a boy who wanted to follow his brother's footsteps. He wanted his father's acknowledgement; it was all he ever asked for. Then, his older brother took everything away from him, killing his whole entire family, leaving the young boy alone, and filling the boy with hatred.

She was a girl who had no friends to protect her from the bullies that tormented her. She had cried endless tears and tried hiding behind her family. That was until the day that a girl from a flower shop protected her. They had become the best of friends. When the young pink-haired girl found out her best friend's secret, she decided to severe ties so they wouldn't fight. She only wanted to protect her friend, even if she pretended to hate her.

Three different animals.

He was represented by the demon fox, the Kyuubi. The demon the so-called "hero" sealed inside the boy when he was just an infant.

He was represented by a snake, an animal that deceived others for their own pleasure, in order to get what they wanted.

She was not represented by an animal, but by a flower. A plain budding flower that was ready to bloom into a beautiful, strong flower.

Three different leaders.

A perverted hermit who had lost his best friend and wrote books as a hobby taught the young boy many useful lessons that would help the boy. He had taught the boy to summon giant frogs during battle and many useful techniques. He was like a father to the boy.

A sly snake that had betrayed his own village had deceived the revenge lusting boy with promises of power and success. He had taught the boy to summon snakes upon his own accord. All this was a great plot, a lie, but it would turn to bite him in the ass later on.

A beautiful slug princess who had grown to be a leader had taught the young girl many medical jutsus to help the girl protect the ones she loved. Although the admirable leader had lost her little brother and her boyfriend, she had learned to love and trust again. She taught the young girl to use her insane strength wisely against powerful enemies and…perverts.

Three different paths.

He stayed loyal to the village that hated him and trained privately for three years.

He betrayed his village to follow his snake master and fulfill his dreams, and trained under the feared man for three years before killing him.

She grew stronger in result of training and even improved her ninja ranking. She had the potential to become the next best kunoichi.

Three different lives.

Three different promises.

Three different endings.

Despite their differences, these three different children would grow close to each other.

Despite what they said, their hearts were different.

Despite everything, they were still Team Seven.

Every little difference only brought them closer.

And they knew that.


End file.
